User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: Eternal Wars - Chapter 6
Here's the link for other chapters. Chapter 6: Monster of Apesworth Town 'December 7th, 2012' 'Turnik City's Streets, 11:25 AM' -*cues funky jazz music* -*typical "cool ride" scene occurs* After going out of the Turnik Clocktower, the sky was blue with sounds of birds twittling like the sounds of freedom and nature in the morning, completed with the peaceful landscape of the Turnik City, giving us a sense of peace and enjoyment deep inside our hearts, which just makes us want to get our feelings all out like a poet to adapt the freshness of the world and the romantic town. That makes we think, why would humanity modernize their towns to ridiculous levels and give us weird buildings, disgusting costumes instead of relaxing landscapes and the elegance of the classic dresses or the simple yet exotic architecture like the buildings in Turnik City? Humanity should... Ok enough with all that fancy literary stuff, I was just trying to make the chapter longer. Anyway, while driving along the streets, the monkeys suddenly see a black, deadly bloon with daggers that're trying to chase their car. Then, don't know if said bloon secretly has rocket engines or not, that bloon did manage to chase them and talked to them through the open window: Assassin Bloon: Hey! How ya' doing? The whole monkey team: NOT AGAIN?!!! Assassin Bloon: Don't worry, I'm not assigned to kill anyone today so... Sean, Douglas and Bill: F**K YOU! Assassin Bloon: Oh, ok,.... bye then...=_= Random Police Bloon: HEY YOU! Got two dagger licenses yet?!!! Assassin Bloon: You gotta be kidding me.... X_X Miyu: Umm... guys... we've reached our mansion.... 'Miyu's Mansion, 11:45 AM' Maids: Okaerinasaimase, goshujin-sama! Miyu: Ohayou~... Kohaku: Ohayou, minna~.... Douglas + Sean: @@ @_@ Bill: I think I've seen enough animes to know what they're saying... Douglas: Well, anyway, Kohaku, we met Assassin Bloon on the streets, and have sent him your message. Kohaku: Wow, arigatou! Douglas: =_= (I need to borrow Bill some animes...) Miyu: Anyway,... maybe you can rest here until we get some more news... WHOOOOAAAA! Someone suddenly throws a dagger into Miyu's house, which almost hit Miyu. The dagger nailed in the wall, and it turns out there's a small letter attached to its handle... Miyu: Who... who was that... Bill: Scary way to send a letter, but still, let's see what's inside! *opens letter* Letter: Returns to Apesworth Town right now! Douglas: Eh?! But I thought General Raymond asked us to evacuate just yesterday... Bill: I don't know what's going on, but this seems like an emergency, maybe we should just return and ask Raymond what happened... Sean: *smokes cigar* Well... I'd be really glad if I can help the General with anything, but I don't think we can get past that bunch of Commando Bloons in Evershade Forest again. Oh, speaking of which, Douglas, the 2$ from 2 years earlier! Plus profit, it would be... wait... *do some calculations on his pocket calculator* 5$! Right now! Kohaku: You selfish cheapstake.... =_= Sean: Shut up, b*tch! It's a debt after all so he must pay sooner or later! Now, Douglas? Douglas: What the hell, man?! I don't bring any money, and we have an emergency here! Miyu: Umm... Sean-san... Sean: WHAT?! Miyu: *trembles* Ehh.... eeehhh~... ummm... this is 5$... I.... I'd like to pay for Douglas... Sean: .... *receives 5$* Thanks.... Douglas: Thanks a lot, Miyu! I always forget the debt with him because it was so small! *hugs Miyu* Also, Douglas, no you don't have the rights the scare Miyu! *angry glare* Kohaku: Yeah! And what cheapstake would always ask for repayment of a 2$ debt from 2 years ago from his friend?! Selfish cheapstake! *angry glare* Bill: ... (This is fun!) *angry glare* Sean: o__o *speechless* Miyu: Umm.... we have an emergency... and I know a road for cars that won't require you to cross the dangerous part of Evershade Forest... Douglas: Oh, oh yeah, sure, let's go, my darling! Whoops! *covers mouth* Bill: Heheh... *suspicious glare* Sean: Kohaku, you stay here! Kohaku suddenly creates a black hole which sucked Sean in then released him. Sean: '''Hey what was that for?! It hurts! '''Kohaku: As you can see,... I've recovered! Meanwhile, a shadowy figure can be seen watching from the rooftop of Miyu's Mansion... 'Apesworth Town, 1:00 PM' Douglas: Wow... Bill: What a mess... Sean: It must all be that blimp's doing... *looks upon the giant monstrosity on the sky*... epic sight, really... Douglas: Hey, there's General Raymond over there! The group found Raymond out, sitting tired on the corner of a house with its walls partly-destroyed (so the monkeys could see him), and his Ray of Doom is also partly broken.' '''The town was bombarded and damaged crucially, and a giant white blimp can be seen floating on the sky... '''Bill:' General Raymond? Why did you call us here? Is it because of that blimp? But... Raymond: Yes... I though you were useless, to be honest,... but now we need every ounce of power we can get! Bill: Well, what's that thing anyway? Raymond: It's a S.U.P.E.R.B.,... one of the bloons' new blimps... You can't beat it... but I think there must be a way to drive it outta here... *huff puff huff puff* Bill: What way? Raymond: Well... the S.U.P.E.R.B. is very aggressive yet stupid... If you manage to send a false signal that makes it think its new order is to target a fully evacuated town near here... It'll go there and leave us alone... Bill: And how can we do that? Raymond: You can't go there yourself... It'll follow you and realize it's a false... *huff puff* not to mention you can get killed along the way, it's very powerful... Sean: Well, then how? *pushes Bill aside* Bill: >_> (ain't I supposed to be talking with him...) Raymond: There's a remote-controlled signal flare cannon there... If you can get to Apesworth Communication Center alive, then you can use its system to activate that signal flare from here and the S.U.P.E.R.B. will leave according to my plans... Bill: But we're pretty stupid about computers... Miyu: Umm.... *raises hand* I've got a programmer diploma... Douglas: (I LOVE YOU, MIYU! <3 <3 <3) Bill: Great, then let's go! Wa wa wa wait... *gulp* Sean: Don't go out by yourself when the S.U.P.E.R.B. is passing by, you idiot! Bill: Yeah, yeah... *sweats* Raymond: =_=" You can go through the destroyed wall in the back... the S.U.P.E.R.B. won't see you... Bill: Right, and it leads to some alleyway... let's go! Douglas: I'm getting scared of this... After a while, the monkey team meet a troubled member of the Dartling Squad in the alleyways... ???: Oh dear, oh dear, where's my Laser Cannon?! It can't be anywhere far from here... Sean: Uh... isn't that right there behind your back...?! =_= ???: Oh, there it is! Thanks you very much, haha... Kohaku: (Why did I get the feeling I've met him somewhere before...) o_o ???: Anyway, I'm Daryan the Laser Cannon Monkey! Sorry for earlier, I'm actually the clumsiest of the whole Dartling Squad, haha... Douglas: <_< (Why did Raymond even pick this guy?!) Bill: Ok, guys, let's go! According to the map, just after some more curves in the alleyways and we'll get to a highway which leads right to the Communication Center! So, after the team go along "some more curves in the alleyways" which tired Douglas and Miyu out, they finally reached a highway where the Communication can be seen far on their left, and the S.U.P.E.R.B. can be seen on their right heading the other direction. Sean: Ok, now, let's just run towards... HEY! Daryan: S.U.P.E.R.B. you bastard, taste the wrath of the people! Hail Dartling Squad! *shoots Laser Cannon crazily at S.U.P.E.R.B* After being shot by Daryan with little effect, the S.U.P.E.R.B. gets annoyed and turn around and notice the monkeys. It then opens its top, and some Rainbow Bloons emerge from it and chase the monkeys. Sean: WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU IDIOTS?!!! GREAT, NOW WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT! Daryan: ... *shoots Rainbow Bloons while being dragged by Sean* But still, despite Daryan's "efforts", the Rainbow Bloons and their children still manage to catch up with the monkeys and they don't seem to have decreased much in number, either, there're still quite some of them! Sean: Great, Daryan! NOW ONLY A GUARDIAN ANGEL CAN SAVE US! Suddenly a wide crescent-shaped beam popped some of the Rainbow Bloons and a noble knight monkey with a fancy sword descended from the sky. Sean: Thanks God! Hey wait.... you're my guardian angel?! I thought she would be a sniper or at least a gunner or something... *continues to run* ???: I'm Kenshi the Energy Sword Monkey. I don't know if I'm your guardian angel or not, but I've received orders to protect you at all cost! ("Kenshi" is literally translated to "Sword soldier", but it also sounds similar to "Tenshi" which means "angel".) *runs backward (hey WTF?!!!)* Kohaku: No way.... you must be a member of the Order of the Knights?! *continues to run* Kenshi: ... Yes. Aturya-ou-sama sent me here. *continues to slash bloons* Sean: Hey, you're pretty beautiful! Douglas: You've never give someone a compliment the first time you met them... Don't tell me you... =_= Sean: *cues romantic opera with dreamy guitar* Oooohhhh ♪.... My Juliet my angel ♫.... just come to me for the night ♪... ♫ and... guide me through the light.... ♪ Oooohhhh.... *vision of Kenshi appears in Sean's mind, completed with angel wings and dreamy heavenly lights and aura* Douglas: I KNEW IT! =_= Kenshi: *continues to slash bloons* Thanks, but I've got work to do! Despite Kenshi's efforts (this time without double brackets!), the S.U.P.E.R.B. still slowly approaches the monkeys and send more and more Rainbow Bloons. They start to hurt Kenshi and catch up with the team. Kenshi: It's no good! You guys just run to the Communication Center alone, I'll stay here to stop the bloons! Sean: But Kenshi, your armor is being torn... ARGH! *gets hit by Rainbow Bloon* OUCH! *gets hit by another Rainbow Bloon* Kenshi: GO! NOW! Kohaku: 'Ok... '''Sean: '... I'll help you, Kenshi! You guys go alone! '''Daryan: ... fine. Kenshi: *huff puff huff puff* o... ok... here we go... TENNOU... HEIKA... BANZAAAAAAIIIIII!!! *charges toward the Rainbow Bloons and gets wounded even more* Sean: NO! KENSHI! Kohaku: Huh! That..... that cry... 'Kohaku's Flashback' 'April 25th, 2001' ??? 1: Give up, old man! THIS TOWN IS OURS! *evil glare* ??? 2: *huff puff* Even if we would fail miserably... and our death become wasted... WE WILL NEVER SURRENDER, Damon! Little Kohaku: No, dad, don't! Kohaku's Father: TENNOU.... HEIKA.... BANZAAAAAIIII!!!!! GUH! *gets stabbed by the Harvester* Kohaku: NOOOOO, DAD! *bloodsplash* Damon: Stupid old man... *finish off Kohaku's father* Kohaku: No...... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *grabs head* Don't... don't kill me.... I beg you... *panicks and cries* ??? 3: '''Well, ignore her, just continue our conquest! Japana is going down! '''Damon: Hmph, fine! You're lucky this time, b*tch! *spits on Kohaku Kohaku: No.... *cries* 'Present Time' Kohaku: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! *stumbles and grabs head* Miyu: Wh... what happened... Kohaku-chan...?! Kohaku: No.... nothing... *stands up*... Bill: I doubt it... Kohaku: Anyway, we're pretty close now... maybe I'd try this... *creates a black hole* Douglas: What was that for... HEY! *gets pushed by Kohaku into the black hole* Kohaku: Just jump in the hole, minna! *jumps in the black hole -*Miyu and Bill do the same* 'Apesworth Communication Center, 3:00 PM' -*A black hole appears* -*Everyone comes out from the black hole* Douglas: Where... where am I... HEY, This is the Communication Center's interior! Nice job, Kohaku! Didn't know you had teleport abilities! Kohaku: ... *speechless* :( Douglas: Ko... Kohaku? Kohaku: ... yeah :(( *sniff* Douglas: What... what is it? Kohaku: No.. nothing... *sniff* Miyu: '''What... happened...?! '''Bill: Hey, there's a computer right there! I wonder if we can use that to shoo the S.U.P.E.R.B. away... Miyu: Well... leave it to me...! Miyu then does some hacking on the computer, while Douglas is watching her mindlessly with a pervy face. After a while, a signal flare can be seen from a distance, and the S.U.P.E.R.B. instantly heads towards it, thinking it's its new target. Bill: YES! A SUCCESS! I seriously didn't think it was that stupid though, haha! Miyu: Well, we did it... *turns around with a gentle smile* Douglas: (must...restrain... self... must restrain... self...) *nosebleed* *vision of Miyu appears with bubbles, hearts and sparkles* Bill: HEY WAIT, WHERE'S DARYAN?!!! Kohaku: Da...ryan... Chapter 6 -- END Profiles Unlocked/Updated! S.U.P.E.R.B.: One of the bloons' new blimps. It's even stronger than a Z.O.M.G. and has many offensive abilities! Rainbow Bloons: One of the higher-ranked normal bloons. They're pretty basic, but they sure spawn a lot! Nodachi Kenshi the Sword Monkey (Age: 22): A 3/2 Sword Monkey who's a member of the Order of the Knights, a group of 3/2 and 2/3 Sword Monkeys that're Aturya's most trusted soldiers. She always follow Aturya's orders, and is known to often charge right towards the enemy despite being wounded and desperate. Daryan the Laser Cannon Monkey: The clumsiest member of Raymond's Dartling Squad. Kohaku thinks she has met him somewhere before... Douglas the Dart Monkey (updated): Has clearly been shown he has a crush on Miyu. Also shown to be pretty pervy... Sean the Sniper Monkey (updated): He had a big crush on Kenshi at first sight, and also shown to fight Kohaku quite often. He has also shown to be quite selfish and always ask friends to repay their debts no matter how little and old they are. Assassin Bloon (updated): He only attacks someone when designated. When he's not told to assassinate anyone, he's in fact pretty friendly. Fanfic-only Abilities! Teleportation: Kohaku can create black holes that allows monkeys to teleport to a close distance! Category:Blog posts